george_devalierfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred F. Jones
Alfred F. Jones (born 1924 in a small town, America), also known as The Magician, is an American Pilot Leader in WW2 and one of the main protagonists in We'll Meet Again, and a supporting character in Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart. His love interest is Arthur Kirkland. Biography Early Life Alfred was born and raised on a farm in America, and had spent most of his childhood flying with his father in his delivery plane. When his parents passed away, Alfred's brothers abandoned him on the farm due to hatred of him, though this was never explicitly mentioned why. Conscription into the Airforce Though only briefly mentioned, Alfred always wanted to be apart of the airforce, and entered into the airforce as soon as he turned 18. He named his plane Lady Beth, and soon worked up the ranks in his divisions until eventually reaching the rank of Lieutenant. He had been flying for 2 years prior to visiting London. Relationships WARNING - Goes into spoilers. Heavily recommended you read the stories first. Arthur Kirkland Alfred first met Arthur Kirkland in a pub in 1943, and alongside other Americans he was a constant visitor to The Emerald Lion. At first both had a relation stationed only at the pub as acquaintances, but eventually got to know one another through drinks. When Arthur becomes too drunk, Alfred took him to his room and helped him into bed, leaving the room after giving Arthur a kiss on the forehead. The following morning, Alfred returned to The Emerald Lion and encourages Arthur out of the pub, stating that if their 'relationship' was going to work out then they would need to start seeing each other during the daytime, much to the bewilderment of Arthur. Throughout the journey, from giving out sweets to children to touring London, he spent the day with Arthur, taking in the sights and wonders of London, until they reached a park not far from Big Ben. Eventually the duo made it back to The Emerald Lion for afternoon tea. Throughout We'll Meet Again, his relationship with Arthur went through the ups and downs of romance during war, especially in regards to Alfred's shipment to Italy. Both seem to be very supportive of one another, and help each other through emotional turmoil, especially when Arthur helps Alfred through emotional struggles about war and the dangers fighting in it. Upon returning from the war, Alfred makes a recovery from his injuries with Arthur by his side, and helps him run his bar occasionally. Matthew Williams Matthew and Alfred work side-by-side with one another in the Air Force, and both respect the other and care about each other. Quite often are they mistaken as brothers by others who glance upon them, despite Matthew being of Canadian origins. Alfred cares for Matthew as much as he cares for Arthur, but more in a platonic way, and can often be regarded as brotherly in a way. Francis Bonnefoy In Alfred's time in the war hospital after being rescued by Ludwig from German troops, Alfred befriended Francis who had been in the same condition. Both regard each other with respect and a playful nature, even making a bet as to who could get out of the hospital first (Francis won the bet through flirting with nurses, while Alfred's tactic of beating every military guard up to get out failed). Feliciano Vargas Alfred and Feliciano get along pleasantly well, impressed by the Italian's English. When he discovers that Feliciano loves Ludwig, and realises that Ludwig was brought to his base, Alfred gave Feliciano Ludwig's current locations that set a rescue mission in motion. Ludwig Beilschmidt Alfred first properly meets Ludwig after shooting his plane down in a fight over Italy, and hold him in high respect as Lieutenant. When Ludwig was held prisoner by American troops, Alfred gave Feliciano the necessary information to break him out. When Alfred was shot down and taken prisoner by the S.S Troops, Ludwig rescued Alfred from further torture and interrogation by the Gestapo. Both committed treason amongst their ranks for one another, and as such hold each other in high regard and respect. Trivia * Much like Ludwig, Alfred has a lucky charm received from his love interest ** It is an embroidered handkerchief made by Arthur himself * As spoken by Alfred, he is the youngest pilot leader in the American Air Force divisions * Alfred finds being called a 'soldier' offensive * Alfred mentions that his father was a delivery pilot ** He also mentions that the plane his father flied was a De Havilland DH4 * Alfred flies a P-51 Mustang plane ** Much like Ludwig in Auf Wiedersehen, ''Alfred named his plane Lady Beth * Alfred's favourite chocolate brand may be ''Hershey's * Alfred is afraid of ghosts and anything supernatural, much like his anime counterpart * His favourite song is We'll Meet Again * Alfred's letters recount some events from Auf Wiedersehen, from the moment he shot down Ludwig's plane to his last letter that was never sent, presumed to have been written the morning/day before being shot down by German pilots * Alfred's favourite drink is Bourbon ** Category:Characters